sin opcion
by Ivone Marsha
Summary: Sobrevivieron pero muchas vidas se perdieron. Ahi quienes se oponen esta politica. Y un par de hermanos de vecinos aon irritantes. Pero tienen un pasado misterioso UA despues de sinsajo. Peeta murio y prim no.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos en un rato tambien publicare el tercer capitulo de amigos. Pero por ahora publicare esta historia que se me ocurrio.

tambien es una historia de hunger games con parejas que no revelare para mantener el suspenso de los 2 primeros capitulos. Espero que les guste.

los personajes no me pertenece son de suzanne collins, solo cambio algunos hechos...

Introduccion:

4 anios ya... parecia mentira... tanto habia perdido no en numero pero si en sentimientos, si en amor. esa inocencia, puresa, alegria por la vida se habia estiguido. Porque si... Snow logro su prometido: le habia sacado a Peeta Mellark de su lado lo habia asesinado, a el, a cinna, a enorbaria y vaya a saber a cuantas personas mas en medio de la revolucion. Gale y los demas soldados habian llegado al centro de entrenamiento para salvarlos y solo regresaron con Annie y Johana. habian visto varios cuerpos encimados fusilados uno encima del otro y el cuerpo de enorbaria y peeta enredados como si se protegieran de algo. De seguro que con su forma de ser Peeta la habra intentado salvar y terminaron muertos los dos.

Despues de esto Katniss estubo desorientada, sin el culpandose... pero por Prim siguio enfrento al capitolio y a Coin y demostro que ni la muerre de Peeta ni las de todas las vidas estinguidas en esos horrosos 75 anios se fueron en vano.

Un nuevo mundo, un nuevo pais...

Ella se mudo como la mayoria de los distritos 10 al 13. Se mundo al 5. ya que los 10, 11,12. estaban inabitables aunque tambien habia rumores de que habia seguidores de Snow que huyeron y se escondieron en esa zona, ahi vivia con su mama y con prim, quienes eran medicas. Ella ayudaba a los chicos entre 15 a 18 anios. Ha aprender supervivencia. No a matar. bueno no a humanos. sino saber como defenderse el dia de maniana si habia problemas y tenian que hacerce cargo del distrito. Ya que los mayores estaban entrenados o sirviendo en lo militar. No le encantaba mucho la idea que digamos. pero era eso o ser el titere del gobierno...

No estaba con nadie. Ni queria. Cada posibilidad de pareja ella la veia como una tricion. Su cirazon ya ni ella lo tenia... se habia quedado en ese oceano de ojos que nunca mas veria hasta que dios decidiera lo contrario. llevab la perla y el camafeo de Peeta. Gale se lo vioa Peeta enscondido en el cuello cuando le reviso el pulso se lo saco. lo limpio.y cambio su foto por el de Peeta y se lo entrego a ella. Esa noche los dos estaban rotos esa noche lloraron como hacia tanto no lo hacian en sus vidas.

Ahora ahi estaba ella caminando por el centro distrital suspirando al pasar por la panaderia que largaba un exquisito olor a chocolate. Siguii y esquivo por milesima vez a haymitch. Desde que supo el final de Peeta no lo queria ni cerca al viejo borracho. Todos la miraban con cara de rara. para ella mejor asi la dejaban tranquila.

El tren llego a la estacion repleto de gente nueva...

GALE:

4 anios ya... tan solo 4... casi 5 si contamos el bombardeo. El no perdio muchos conocidos: los de la veta la mayoria se salvo... los de la ciudad no tanto... si solo hubiera podido rescatar a los ninios o a ella siquiera... pero no...no pudo.

Claro que llego a su casa.. pero esta estaba en llamas. ya no habia forma ni entrar ni nada. cuando regreso junto a Katniss al distrito vio una pequenia calavera con pelo rubia poco. esa era Madge quien habia salvado la vida de el... pero el no pudo devolverle el favor.

Nunca se perdonaria el no a verle dicho sus sentimientos hacia ella.

sino la trataba bien era porq nunca podria darle la vida q ella merecia. su destino era ser minero como todos los hombres de la veta. Pero esto no impedia q soniara con tenerla a su lado y hacerla feliz con amor...y... obvio que con frezas.

El ahora vivia en el distrito 5 con su familia... al lado de la de Katniss.

Aun recuerda cuando encontro el dia que encontro al panadero... estaba algo ireconocible. supo que era el porque era el unico rubio entre los cuerpos y esa cara determinada, sabia que no podia llevarse el cuerpo. No habia tiempo. solo pudo llevarse su collar...

lloro junto a katniss. El hubiera querido que al menos ellos fueran felices pero ya no quedaba nada...

el no tubo novia solo desahogos. no era muy fanatici de eso. pero si las rubias. siempre rubias en su cama dinde soniaba que era ella...

en un lugar lejano...

abrio los ojos. Estaba oscuro... no sentia su cuerpo algo le pesaba... algo tenia encima...

y escucho voces y una luz que se prendia y apagaba... hasta quedar totalmente prendida.

Cerca de ese lugar...

solo recordaba gritos... llantos... en su cabeza...y abria los ojos para verse en una cama con maquinas enchufadas y conectadas cerca. era un lugar lugubre y blanco...

De vuelta en el distrito 5

Gale caminaba en el centro distrital buscando a Posy. Pero solo vio a Katniss caminando se acerco ella justo cundo sono un silbato y el tren paro... mucha gente salio de ese tren.

Bueno hasta aca la introduccion. Espero q dejen comentarios.

maniana actualizo...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aca va el primer capitulo espero que les guste

los persona no son mios son de suzane collins

Pd: urbanize un poco panem.

capitulo 1: la venida:

Katniss se bajaba del taxi suspirando. Su tio Haymitch y su hermana prim habian decidido vivir en la veta un barrio algo apartado de l cententro del distrito ella por cuestiones de trabajo se quedo en el centro. Consiguio una ckmpaniera de piso recomendada por su mejor amiga de la infancia...

Aca estaba 7 anios despues de a verse ido, devuelta a donde crecio. con un suspiro tomo sus valijas y se emprendio al departamento de su amiga.

mientras tanto en el apartamento del ultimo piso. Gale salia corriendo de la habitacion con un paquete en . Siendo perseguido por madge la cual se subio a un sillon, salto y se le tiro encima por la espalda a Gale. mientra este escondia el paquete en sus manos.

\- ya dale... no vale Gale

\- si vale... perdiste.

-Pero ya te dije que...

Justo sono el se bajo resogando de la espalda de Gale y fue a atender. Abrio la puerta para encontrarse con una Katniss totalmente renobada mas alta, mejor peinada. Y Katniss vio Madge estaba bastante dejada con ojots el pelo atado asi no mas con un jean y remeron. Algo medio raro siendo que a ella siempre le facinaron los vestidos. y estaba con los ojos llorosos, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

-¿¡Katnisss!?

-¡¿Madge?!

se abrasaron.

-Dale. pasaa. amiga tanto tiempo. Gale se habia acercado a las chicas y no le sacaba la vista de encima a Katniss

-¿no saludas catnip?

-ey, hola Gale

-bienvenida a casa.

Le entrego el paquete de sus manos a Katniss dejando estuperfacta a Madge.

-Gale... yo crei que...

Pero Gale realmente no la escuchaba realmente. Asi que invito a pasar a Katniss para que se sintiera comoda. Charlaron larfo rato hasta casi una hora despues que la puerta se abrio y entro una nena chiquita rubia de ojos grises seguida por una muchacha alta morocha de pelo negro con mechas rojas esta reparo en las chicas para luego mirar a Gale con algo de enojo.

\- mami... papi...

dijo la chiquita abrazandolos a los 2. Ella miro con curiosidad a Katniss.

-preciosa ella es una amiga mia katniss...

-si. ma la conosco

\- de donde?

-bueno... eh... yo... de ningun lado...

dijo nerviosa. y se fue a su habitacion mientras los adultos la miraban con ternura

\- que hermosa, cuanto tiene ya?

-dentro de 3 meses cumple 5 anios...

-Si aunque no lo creas Katniss tu amigo la emboco de una y a la primera. Por cierto decebrado... no se supone que harias buena letra.

duce johana senialando al paquete que tiene en manos Katniss

\- ya... solo dejalo...jo

-no...quise ser dexonsiderando con la visita de cat...

-uhhhh... si... cierto... las apariencias... por favor...

le quita el paquete a Katniss de las manos y lo tira a la basura.

-de algo me perdi Gale... que pasa?

\- ni te gastes Katniss no abrira la boca...

Bonnie sale de su habitacion ya cambiada con un lindo vestido..

Ma, vamos al quemador? quiero el pastel que me prometio el tio

-si... dale. vienen ustedes?

asi los 3 adultos salen con la nena y se dirigen a una cafeteria.. En esta esta peeta y finick hablando.

\- En serio. era re cadente...

-no me interesa. tu nuevo lige...

-no digas asi... quizas sea la mama de mis hijos

Peeta iba a contestar cuando se acerco una mesera colorada con un papel para Peeta.

-ni tu te lo crees esa Odair...

Xuando esta se alejo finick le dijo a modo de secreto a peeta:

esta celosa.

La campana de la puerta sono. Y peeta a sus amigos y a Bonnie con otra chixa que reconocio al toque

-Katniss... apareciste...

-peet... fin... bueno verlos de nuevos despues de 7 anios...y por cierto tu eres?

le pregunta a johana

\- y 20 anios despues se pregunta q bonito...

contesta con ironia johana. mientras le roba la taza de cafe a finnick...

\- y justo a johana me tenia q olvidar.

bueno por hoy hasta aca. Maniana quizas actualizo. dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias...

chauchis...


End file.
